Poudre de Perlimpinpin
by Crime Passionnel
Summary: Désormais, c'était à Liam d'endosser le rôle d'Alpha. Il aurait dû en être ravi. Oui, il aurait dû. Il y avait cru, jusqu'à prendre conscience que tout le monde s'y complaisait, sauf lui. Il pouvait peut-être se convaincre intérieurement que sa couleur était le rouge, mais son esprit ne faisait que broyer du noir. Quant à son cœur, il était déjà ailleurs, sans le savoir. /Post S6A/


Disclaimer : Les personnages de Teen Wolf sont la propriété de Jeff Davis.

Cet OS a été écrit pour l'Évent "Poudre de Perlimpinpin" de la page FB Scott's Pack.  
Thème : Une poudre de perlimpinpin est un remède prétendument miraculeux mais totalement inefficace. Contrainte : pairing Peter/Liam (Piam) !

* * *

— Hayden ?

Installée à l'autre bout du lit, entre deux cousins trop mous, la jeune fille ne releva pas la tête à la mention de sa petite personne. Elle préféra tourner une nouvelle page de son livre d'anglais, feignant de s'y intéresser. En réalité, elle s'ennuyait à mourir. Aujourd'hui, il y avait un contrôle sur une pièce de théâtre qu'elle n'avait pas eu le courage de feuilleter. Elle s'était levée plus tôt, histoire d'y jeter un œil, au moins, mais Shakespeare ne remplaçait vraiment pas une bonne tasse de café en guise de petit-déjeuner — et elle commençait à être légèrement gonflée par le manque d'originalité de ses professeurs dans le choix des livres scolaires, déjà que le niveau intellectuel des élèves ne volait pas plus haut que « Bah alors, _Romeo_ , t'as toujours pas trouvé ta Juliet ? ». Hilarant.

Quand bien même, cela valait toujours mieux que de répondre aux questions débiles d'un certain squatteur, étendu sur le dos à un mètre de là. Il était venu la rejoindre chez elle (la pire fausse bonne idée du siècle) après avoir reçu un message terriblement matinal de sa part, phénomène rare quand on savait que la demoiselle était capable de tuer un chaton pour avoir le droit à cinq minutes de sommeil en plus. Liam n'était d'ailleurs pas prêt de l'oublier, il l'avait appris à ses dépens il y a quelques mois de cela...

Ce dernier l'appela une seconde fois. Franchement, son entêtement avait de quoi la décourager, même elle.

— Hmm ? se contenta-t-elle de grommeler avec le faible espoir qu'il comprenne.

Mais aveugle qu'il était, comme presque tous les adolescents de son âge, ce semblant de dialogue suffit à exciter sa matière grise. Ce fut pourquoi, au grand dam d'Hayden, il demanda :

— Après le lycée, on va devenir quoi, tu penses ?

Elle daigna lui offrir son attention, armée d'un rictus désabusé. On aurait dit qu'elle le prenait pour le plus grand des abrutis. Peut-être qu'elle n'avait jamais véritablement cessé de le penser, dans le fond, rien qu'un peu. Après tout, elle en avait été convaincue pendant longtemps, avant qu'ils se réconcilient par la force des choses, et les jugements étaient connus pour avoir la peau dure.

— Des chômeurs.

Sa voix était si cassante qu'elle frappa le loup-garou en plein visage. L'expression de ce dernier se déconfit aussitôt, il avait la soudaine impression qu'il venait de se faire condamner à la potence. Il n'avait pas imaginé son futur ainsi. Il n'avait probablement aucune idée de comment il l'imaginait et la vision de sa petite amie n'avait pas aidé à éclaircir ses interrogations.

— Nan, je veux dire, hésita-t-il en cherchant ses mots. Notre relation...

Il eut un silence, au cours duquel Hayden le regarda avec l'air le plus blasé de son répertoire, un sourcil levé. Il le sentait ; la réplique n'allait pas tarder à arriver, catégorique et sans merci.

— Bah rien, lâcha-t-elle enfin, comme une évidence. Tu t'es cru dans un film hollywoodien, qu'on va chacun partir étudier sur un continent différent en pleurant des chansons tristes, ou quoi ? Prie déjà pour arriver à quitter la baraque de tes parents avant tes vingt-cinq ans et on en reparlera.

Le rêveur referma la bouche. Deux phrases, une question rhétorique et la belle brune avait réussi à l'assommer. Parfois, elle pouvait vraiment manquer de romantisme et davantage de tact...

D'un coup, elle soupira pour mettre fin au vide déplaisant de cette conversation.

— Bon, je vais faire mon contrôle de lecture, informa-t-elle d'un ton neutre.

Tournant le dos à son visiteur, qui ne la contredit pas, elle se releva et rangea ses affaires dans son sac. Quand elle en avait marre de tourner en rond et que son impatience prenait le dessus, Liam laissait en général couler. Il n'aimait pas s'engager dans des conflits de têtes brûlées et elle le savait. Elle le savait que trop bien.

Pourtant, les yeux rivés au plafond, il plissait le nez de cette manière typique qu'il avait lorsqu'il réfléchissait.

— Je vais... flâner, tenta-t-il vaguement. Ça ne changera pas de d'habitude.

Hayden ne dit rien, elle enfila ses chaussures au pied du lit avec empressement et, l'instant d'après, la porte claquait sur ses talons. Sans un au revoir. Encore.

Elle était partie.

Cette fois, ce fut Liam qui soupira. C'était la vérité : depuis le départ de Scott et des autres, il n'avait fait qu'errer dans les rues de Beacon Hills ou dépérir sur sa chaise de cours. Il prenait l'habitude de ne plus du tout enclencher son alarme et de demeurer coucher jusqu'à midi. Cette situation le faisait hausser les épaules, parce que cela ne bouleversait pas sa vie, cela ne causait pas un trou noir dans l'Univers. Ses notes étaient passables, son comportement était assez transparent pour ne déranger personne et pas un seul monstre avait débarqué dans l'idée de bouffer, tuer, faire disparaître la moitié de ses potes. À quoi bon se bouger ?

Son quotidien n'était pas épanouissant. C'était débile, dit comme ça. C'était le cas. Il voulait une raison qui le faisait se battre, suer, qui lui déversait de l'adrénaline dans les veines et il n'en avait pas. Et l'ironie dans l'histoire, c'était que si on lui donnait de l'action, il la refuserait à la simple pensée de devoir impliquer le reste de la meute à l'équation.

Il préférait la solitude à ses amis. Voilà, il l'avouait. Il culpabilisait, aussi, au point de se répéter en boucle que ce n'était qu'une passade d'une semaine, puis d'un mois, d'un trimestre...

Maintenant qu'il était en charge des réunions, il n'arrivait plus à les regarder en face. Quiconque. Il ne les supportait plus. Malgré tout, il essayait de sauver les apparences à n'importe quel prix. Il était en permanence collé à l'un d'entre eux, quitte à grincer des dents en leur présence, quitte à s'inviter dans la chambre d'Hayden dès l'aube. Il s'efforçait de jouer l'Alpha-modèle.

Cela n'avait aucun sens. Il avait l'impression de se noyer dans sa propre confusion. Il n'était juste pas à sa place. Il n'était à sa place nulle part.

Cette certitude en tête, il se leva d'un pas las et quitta la pièce à son tour. Cependant, en arrivant dans l'allée, une impulsion le poussa à bifurquer en direction de la forêt. Il n'avait pas la force de tenir une journée en classe, de voir tous ces visages de lycéens et faire semblant d'avoir envie de leur parler. Il lui fallait un endroit loin de tout, loin du quotidien, loin du temps, où il pourrait enfin se vider l'esprit.

Sinon, il allait à nouveau péter un câble et pas même Mason saurait le calmer. Pas même Scott, s'il avait été là et pas à des centaines de kilomètres dans l'Université de ses rêves, à vivre une vie palpitante en sale True Alpha accompli et égoïste.

Il se mit à courir le plus rapidement possible et traversa un pan du quartier, avant de s'élancer entre les premiers arbres. Atteignant sa vitesse maximum sous forme humaine, son loup gronda alors qu'il l'obligeait à accélérer toujours plus. La forêt se fit plus dense, plus sombre sous l'ombre des branches. Tous ses sens en alerte, il haletait, entièrement concentré sur le bruit de ses pas, écrasant les feuilles mortes d'automne, et sur l'odeur humide des pins, de la mousse et de la boue. Enfin, il n'y avait plus de meute. Plus de questions à se poser.

Ses yeux jaunes pouvaient briller en paix.

— Hey, gamin.

— Wow !

Abasourdi, il planta les deux pieds en avant pour stopper net sa course, glissant sur une bonne distance, et ses griffes firent immédiatement barrière au niveau de son visage. En position défensive, les crocs découverts, il dut cligner plusieurs fois des yeux avant de réaliser qui se tenait devant lui.

Un homme d'une quarantaine d'années aux yeux bleus et au visage anguleux lui adressa un grand sourire. Mains dans les poches, il le reluquait de bas en haut, visiblement satisfait du spectacle.

Le spectacle en question se redressa en plissant les yeux, le souffle court. Ses crocs et ses griffes se rétractèrent lentement. Puis, il s'épongea le front, dégoulinant de sueur.

— Tu serais pas le père de Malia, toi ? flaira-t-il avec justesse.

L'inconnu passa sa langue sur ses lèvres, désapprobateur face au titre employé.

— Je préfère « l'oncle de Derek » comme surnom, ça me vieillit moins, corrigea-t-il en s'avançant. Ou Peter.

Liam recula d'un même mouvement, méfiant. Il vérifia les alentours, mais il n'y avait pas âme qui vivait à portée de vue, eux exceptés. Il eut du mal à savoir si c'était une bonne ou une mauvaise observation.

Bien qu'il ait eu à faire audit Peter, il y avait des mois de cela, il ne considérait pas cette rencontre comme un gage de confiance. La situation critique ne les avait fait s'entrevoir qu'un bref instant, chacun pourchassé de leur côté par des tarés à cheval. De plus, il en avait entendu des histoires sur le Hale, des peu reluisantes. Il n'était pas complètement crédule, en tout cas pas assez pour croire aveuglément le père disparu de la petite amie du meilleur ami de son mentor, il ne fallait pas abuser non plus.

— Je te fais peur ?

Le murmure grave de celui-ci le sortit de ses songes, lui tirant un étrange frisson. Cela le décontenança tellement qu'il rétorqua sûrement la chose la plus débile et la plus incohérente du monde :

— J'ai une petite amie.

Il se figea en entendant ses mots dépasser sa pensée et voulut se baffer du haut de sa connerie. Il se couvrait de ridicule, littéralement. Quelle idée lui avait pris d'amener un truc pareil sur le tapis ? Il était à côté de la plaque.

L'adulte se pinça les lèvres, amusé par son attitude, et en profita pour réduire la distance entre eux.

— Ah oui, c'est vrai, la petite Romero. Bon choix. Elle a ce truc dans le regard, presque hypnotique, n'est-ce pas ? se moqua-t-il gentiment, le sourire en coin.

Liam fronça les sourcils, pas certain de saisir l'allusion.

— Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

La poitrine du loup solitaire se souleva brusquement, alors qu'il prenait une grande inspiration. Incertain, son regard papillonna aux quatre coins de la forêt, à la recherche de la meilleure formulation possible. Il ne la trouva pas.

— Viens avec moi, largua-t-il comme une bombe, en dépit de cause. Pars avec moi.

Au moins, la proposition avait le mérite d'être limpide. Peut-être un chouïa trop, car l'expression du plus jeune dégringola dans ses chaussettes.

— Hein ? s'étrangla-t-il à moitié sous l'effet de surprise. Mais... Je... Il y a la meute. Il y a Hayden, et Mason... Et Corey, mes parents... Mes études ?

Au fur et à mesure qu'il avait aligné les syllabes, ses arguments s'étaient métamorphosés en interrogations. Le regard perdu au loin, il semblait faire un effort considérable pour garder la raison.

Face à un doute aussi flagrant, Peter eut une mine compatissante.

— Je t'en prie, Liam, soupira-t-il. Même toi, tu n'y crois pas. Tout ça, cette vie. Tu peux te mentir, t'en persuader, cela ne sera jamais autre chose que de la poudre aux yeux.

Il fit un tour sur lui-même, les bras écartés en guise de démonstration, et appuya sa remarque d'un claquement sec de la langue :

— Rien ne t'y retient !

— C'est faux ! s'exclama le principal concerné, en vain.

Deux yeux d'un bleu électrique se fondirent dans les siens, se rapprochant toujours plus. Ils le déshabillaient, froids, cinglants... Meurtriers. Ils voyaient clairs en lui et le mettaient mal à l'aise.

— Alors pourquoi ta première réaction a été de parler des autres ? Tu veux y aller, voilà pourquoi, accusa son aîné abruptement. Si tu avais parlé de toi, tu n'aurais eu aucune raison de refuser. À la place, tu as préféré trouver des excuses chez les autres. Mais figure-toi que cela ne te donne pas plus de raison de rester. Penser à ce que veut ton entourage, cela ne te protège pas de ce que tu veux toi. Et tu n'as pas envie d'être ici, à Beacon Hills.

Ce qu'il voulait...

— Je—

— Depuis quand n'es-tu pas allé en cours ? coupa Peter.

La bouche de Liam se figea, grande ouverte. Il détourna le regard vers le sol et déglutit, se mordant les lèvres pour éviter de prononcer une vérité qu'il regretterait. Mais son silence en disait déjà trop.

— Je... recommença-t-il dans un bredouillement.

Et il s'arrêta, coupable, avant de se refermer comme une huître. Il croisa alors les bras et releva la tête avec défiance.

Ils se fixèrent : l'un désolé, l'autre piqué à vif.

— Qu'est-ce que tu fais _vraiment_ là ? demanda sévèrement l'Alpha de fortune. En quoi la vie pourrie et ennuyante d'un étudiant t'intéresse ? C'est mon pouvoir, c'est ça ? Tu es toujours aussi avide de puissance ?

Sa patience mise à rude épreuve, tous ses muscles se crispèrent. Il fusilla l'étranger du regard, parce que c'était bien ce qu'il était, un étranger. Tout compte fait.

Ce dernier parut touché par la critique du garçon, qui aurait été véridique des années en arrière. Sa quête du pouvoir lui avait fait défaut un certain temps, certes, mais pas aujourd'hui. Plus maintenant.

Ils se murèrent dans une bataille de regard durant quelques secondes, mais aucun geste, aucune subtilité n'aurait pu faire entendre raison à l'un comme à l'autre. Ils s'étaient tous deux refermés, l'esprit impénétrable. Pourtant, l'intention était là.

Soudain, Peter eut une idée teintée d'espoir :

— Écoute mon cœur, quémanda-t-il. Je ne te mens pas. Je connais ça ; vivre selon l'ordre établi. J'ai bien failli en mourir quand Kate a mis le feu à la maison, tout ça parce que je n'avais pas eu le courage de partir comme je le souhaitais. Je sais qu'au départ de Scott, tu es devenu le nouvel Alpha en ville. Je sais aussi que tu ne l'as jamais voulu, mais que tu n'as pas su refuser. Tu ne peux pas me tromper, j'avais le même regard que toi à ton âge, et Derek était pareil il y a deux ans. Certains loups-garous ne sont pas faits pour être Alpha. Toi et moi, c'est un peu plus que ça. Liam... Ne fais pas la même erreur que moi, ne pars pas quand il est déjà trop tard.

L'oreille attentive, Liam se détendit en ne sentant aucune irrégularité dans le pouls de son interlocuteur. Et cet excès de sincérité le toucha avec plus de force qu'il ne l'admettrait jamais. Il fut subitement incapable de retenir ses émotions et ferma les paupières, troublé.

Peter ne mentait pas.

— Je les aime, je les aime tellement, articula-t-il en levant le menton vers le ciel. Mais...

Son timbre de voix bascula, tandis qu'il réprimait ses larmes, la tête penchée en arrière. Il dissimula son visage et renifla, tentant de se reprendre. Il ne comprenait pas. Il ne se comprenait pas. Il avait refoulé tellement de pensées jusqu'ici et maintenant qu'elles se dévoilaient au grand jour, il encaissait tout d'un coup. Il était dépassé. Tout le dépassait, pas seulement le statut d'Alpha.

Un sanglot franchit ses lèvres. Aussitôt, tout son corps s'effondra à terre, tremblant.

— Mon Dieu, gémit-il en se frottant les joues avec sa manche. J'étouffe !

Il avait hurlé, si fort qu'il se surprit lui-même. Honteux, il enfonça son visage dans ses bras en s'excusant inlassablement. Il se sentait horrible, terrible, hypocrite. Il avait l'impression de mentir aux personnes qu'il aimait le plus au monde, de jouer la comédie juste sous leur nez, de leur balancer des belles paroles, creuses. Il n'y arrivait plus. Il ne pouvait plus.

Cette vie, elle n'était pas faite pour lui. Peu importait combien il la souhaitait.

— J'aurais aimé qu'il en soit autrement, chuchota doucement Peter au-dessus de lui.

Penché près de lui, il lui caressait le dos, lui enlaçant la taille de son bras libre. Il n'était peut-être pas le mieux placé pour réconforter quelqu'un, néanmoins, Liam lui était reconnaissant d'essayer. Il avait entendu assez de ragots sur le revenant de Beacon Hills pour s'être fait un portrait terrifiant du personnage (ce n'était un secret pour personne), mais à cet instant précis, il était heureux que ces légendes, en fin de compte, ne fussent que des légendes. Ou alors, la cruauté du Hale s'était tronquée en indulgence le temps d'une scène.

Les épaules basses, la respiration de l'adolescent ralentit et il fut débarrassé de ses soubresauts.

— Je fais quoi maintenant ? sollicita-t-il à l'intention de Peter.

Celui-ci lui fit un maigre sourire, qui ne l'encouragea pas vraiment, et le remit debout. Il lui intima ensuite de le suivre, bien que le choix lui appartînt.

Liam n'en fit rien. Immobile, il attendait une réponse, une qui saurait le décider. Son vœu lui fut accordé.

— Un Oméga ne peut pas vivre en meute. Peu importe combien tu tiens à eux, tu ne pourras pas non plus.

C'était tout. C'était fini. La formule magique avait été prononcée, celle qu'il n'avait pas eu le courage de confesser à voix haute par lui-même. Elle le confrontait dorénavant à la réalité et il ne s'en défit pas. Il était temps qu'il accepte.

C'est pourquoi, il se mit en marche aux côtés du loup de naissance. Il l'observa longuement à la dérobée, intrigué. Il ne fallait pas être un génie pour deviner que Peter était de nature réservée. Cela devait être rare de capter des émotions sur son visage, surtout quand cela concernait son passé. Il ne devait pas le révéler à n'importe qui. Il ne serait donc pas étonnant, en tant qu'Oméga, qu'il ait vécu seul tout ce que traversait Liam en ce moment.

Mais ce dernier aurait plus de chance en jetant une bouteille à la mer plutôt qu'en lui posant directement la question. Il ne faisait là que supposition sur supposition et, durant un instant, ce constat lui serra la poitrine. Puis, il effectua le plus gros du trajet avec appréhension, priant pour ne pas croiser le chemin d'une de ses connaissances. Il n'aurait pas eu la moindre idée de sa réaction si cela avait été le cas.

Arrivés sans encombre devant une superbe Porsche, parquée en double file, son conducteur déverrouilla les portières et ils s'engouffrèrent dans la voiture. Les serrures cliquèrent et sitôt, tout devint réel. Ils partaient.

Ils étaient partis. Comme Hayden ce matin : sans un au revoir.

Il eut d'abord de la peine, mais bientôt, tous ses regrets, tous ses manquements, tout s'évapora et il ne lui resta plus qu'un profond soulagement.

Pendant presque dix kilomètres, seuls le ronflement du moteur et le sifflement du vent existèrent. Le paysage défilait, alors que l'autoroute annonçait la sortie du comté. Plus ils s'éloignaient et plus l'atmosphère s'apaisait. Plus Liam se découvrait un futur derrière ses paupières closes.

Le coude posé sur le rebord de la vitre, son chauffeur lui lança un regard. Il fut rasséréné de constater que les traits du gamin s'assoupissaient. Il ne dégageait plus cette odeur exacerbée, si âcre. Elle lui avait collé à la peau des mois durant, sans qu'il en soit conscient. Tant mieux, Liam n'avait pas besoin de le savoir. Le plus important était qu'il n'était plus prisonnier d'une meute et n'avait plus de colère à refouler en permanence. Le reste appartenait au passé désormais.

L'air pensif, Peter divagua sur un ton léger :

— Entre les hormones d'ado et de loup-garou, on est quand même béni. C'est mélodramatique à souhait comme fuite, digne d'une envolée shakespearienne. À la _Romeo et Juliet_.

Soulevant une paupière, son passager clandestin bailla à sa remarque. Il n'avait jamais eu autant sommeil depuis une perpétuité et il avait la nette conviction que ses insomnies s'étaient faites la malle pour de bon, comme lui.

— Je suis juste fatigué, murmura-t-il en refermant les yeux. Juste fatigué...

Et il s'enfonça un peu plus dans son siège, la tête lovée entre le siège et son épaule. Juste à sa place.


End file.
